


Codename: The Handler

by vamprav



Series: Oral Not!Fics [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Multi, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock as The Handler as I babble about his character as Bucky's handler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename: The Handler

Okay, let's try to do this again:

And the[ MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8EjOpVNCNUvdE5xUUxRY1R0ZDA/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
